Of Soccer Balls and Boys
by MyEmeraldTears
Summary: I, Sakura Haruno, am rather different from the flirtatious girls that litter my school. To put it simply, I detest both men and romance, and sports are my absolute passion. But when my team is determined to hook me up, I'm falling head over heels for my best friend, and my old boyfriend wants me back...you better damn well be assured that I'm royally screwed to the next generation.
1. Of Useless Love and Championships

Hi, everyone! Welcome to, 'Of Soccer Balls and Boys'! This is a Romance/Humor story, but the romance has yet to kick in. This story will not be long, probably only around 4 chapters. Nonetheless, enjoy it, okay. :D

Teehee, third story, and counting! *Smile* Review, please! All of my reviewers will be held close to my heart! (-So deep! :P)

I do NOT own Naruto, and any of the awesome characters that come with it! :D

NOTICE: This is an AU. Sakura is in a high school, and is now currently in the changing room with her all-girl team, preparing for the most important match of her high school career.

Enjoy!

* * *

I, Sakura Haruno, am a sports addict. There was something about the thrill that I got when I felt the wind rushing through my hair, sprinting against many opponents, which gave me a burst of exhilaration. Be it soccer, or be it basketball, I was there, shooting goals, scoring baskets, or just being a hell of a defender. When I'm in a game, when I was fighting for that ball, no one could break my stride; no one could trample on my ego. I was the pride of our school, always chosen when it came to athletic events and teams, and not only because I was excellent at them. I always maintained my high grades, and studied as hard as I could, making me not only a student's favorite, but a teacher's as well, gaining me favor when it came to try outs. Just by playing a game, I felt simply untouchable.

Standing up from my bench, I look around the changing room, and at my soccer team. Each was preparing for the lengthy game ahead of us; putting on kneepads and shoulder pads, tightening their shoelaces, and filling up their water bottles. And trust me, were we _ever_ going to need them.

Today is the soccer match that decided everything. Today is the soccer match that we could _not _lose. Today is the championship match. No one _ever _remembers second place. I was determined to win this, no matter the sacrifices, so my team could walk home today and feel like they had done something. My team, and being team captain, I should know, worked excruciatingly hard to gain this spot in this match. My skills can only go so far, and to be honest, my group was incredibly good without me, as they trained like madmen. They, like me, believe in doing _anything _it takes to beat our opponent, and whether that meant running miles in minutes, or shooting goals for an hour, they would do it.

Our coach, Tsunade-Sensei, is a slave driver. She would put us through the hardest exercises manageable, asking us to things bordering on impossible, then put us through a three-hour practice game. And if anyone stopped running…well, they better add another _mile _to the list of things they need to do that day. But, in the end, it was quite obvious that she cared deeply for us. We all knew that what she would do was for us, and that it would make us better at the game we all know and adored. And it did.

Breaking myself out of my thoughts, I look up at Ino, our prized goalie, expecting her to be getting ready. But, currently, she's putting on makeup carefully. Yeah, _that's _going to help you win a game. Let me just say, these are one of the only drawbacks of having an all girl team. I walk up to her, trying my hardest not to stomp, and speak briskly once I reach her, two unaware sapphires eyes meeting furious emeralds. "Ino, you know perfectly well that the team we're going against is all guys, right?"

She smirks, her mouth curling up in a smile that any man would call sexy, and flips a bit of her blond hair behind her back. "I know. Why do you think I'm doing this, anyway?"

I slam my hand on my face, and drag it down slowly. "Ino, they're focusing on the ball. Not you." I speak slowly and deliberately.

Ino takes a step forward, and rests her hand on my shoulder. "See, Sakura, this is why you can't get a date."

My face contorts in shock, but then slowly forms into seething anger. "I've told you a _thousand _times! Boys are useless and clueless! They don't recognize anything that you'd do for them, and act like total morons. And if you _do _get into a relationship_, _they would only aim for your body!" I throw my hands up in the air, and flail them wildly, somehow that gesture managed to emphasize my point. Oh, and had I mentioned my overwhelming _hate _for boys? Well, then, good time to tell you, yeah?

Ino snickers, and touches my face lightly. "Oh how _clueless _you are when it comes to men. You should look past the exterior…"

"Made up of stupidity." I intervene. Ino continues.

"...And look on the inside."

"Which is made up of _more _stupidity. Look, Ino, after what happened with Sasuke, I was awakened to the true nature of the _creatures _you call men, and I will _not _run into a smelly boy's arms because I have nothing better to do than _love. _It's pointless. You can't change my mind. Just let it go…_" _I reach my hand over to hers, and slam her makeup box shut. "…And focus on the game, not trying to look _delicious, _or whatever you girls call it, for boys!" I turn around, and walk away briskly, trying to ignore Ino's shrieks as to how heartless I am. Oh, trust me, I'm not heartless.

Boys are.

Done with her, I look around for someone else to talk to. As my eyes lock with Hinata's rather frightened ones, which are, I must admit, a beautiful pale purple, I smile, and walk up to her. She speaks to me once I reach her, clutching her long, black hair as a sign of worry. "Sakura…w-why were you s-screaming?"

I scowl slightly. "Ino was putting on makeup instead of preparing for our next game."

Hinata narrows her eyes, but in confusion, not resentment. "You w-wouldn't scream a-about something l-like that. I-I know…"

I smile sheepishly, and rub my head a bit. "I know. She brought up my dating issues again. But honestly, I can't find a man well enough to deserve me, or women in general. Not my fault all men are worthless." I tilt my head to one side, a habit of thinking that my teammates have accustomed to.

Hinata follows my gesture. "What about N-Naruto?"

I gasp, and jump backwards a couple of feet, then raise my hands in a position that one would call defensively, and shake them widely. "No! No, no, no! I admit, he's a _bit_ handsome, but he's a friend, and nothing more!" I blush madly, and slowly look down to the floor, staring at the tiles, something extremely amusing about them in this moment of time.

Naruto, eh? A friend, huh?

Naruto is...a boy who I hold a bit higher in my standards of men. Well...not a _bit_ higher. You could say that he was my closest friend, higher in my eyes than Ino, and that was really saying something. There's something about the kid that makes you want to know him, to get close to him. Maybe it was his boundless optimism. He could make a death sentence sound like a prison release within a few words. Or maybe it's his spirit. That boy will _never _give up, when he's set his eyes on something, he will fight with endless courage and faith, struggling until the end of the task. These qualities should draw people close to him. And yet, he's alone in almost every sense of the world. No friends (Other than me), no parents, and no mentors.

He was alone.

Literally.

It was me who took him in. I was the one who first introduced myself to him. I remember when it was and how it went. In first grade, I saw him sitting alone on the swings during recess. Before, I had stayed away from him, only because the others had. But that day, I could practically _feel _the anguish bleeding off of him, dripping to the floor, and gathering in a pool of his own sorrow. Because, it was his _birthday_. I must admit, at the time, I stayed with him out of pity. But as I got to know him, he turned out to be a real ray of sunshine, lighting up my moods whenever I was with him. We spend our whole childhood together, watching each other grow up. I saw him turn from adorable, to cute, then to downright ho…er, I mean good looking, and I was told that he even developed feelings for me. And I mean _strong _ones. But never, _ever _had I thought about starting a relationship with him.

…

…

…!

Okay! Maybe one or twice, but that doesn't really matter. Now, I do have a reason why I won't date. Call me a grudge holder, if you will, but it was from an event which happened almost a year and half ago. Sasuke…my old boyfriend…hmph. What an asshole he was. Nowadays, I call nearly every boy that. And yeah, I could admit it. I mean, why hide you overwhelming disgust for boys when it's so clearly out there? Anyway, my story dates back, as I said before, around a year and a half ago. Then, I was just a normal teenage girl. Putting on makeup, trying to flatter boys, shopping countless times a week, growing out my hair, you know. The typical. I mean, I even had a _boyfriend_, of all things. But one night shattered it all.

Well, Sasuke and I were on our way back from a date at…uh…well, I forgot. But that doesn't matter. Anyway, we were in his car, and I was just lounging about as he drove. He was dropping me off at my house, because I had no ride myself. We were about to reach the street, which would take me directly to my parents, but he suddenly swerved to the next lane, taking us on a completely different route. Now, he knew the way to get to my house, because, after all, we were dating for about a half a year, then. So, at the time, I was completely and utterly confused, as to why he took the wrong lane on purpose. I questioned him about it, but he hadn't answered, just looked on in that I-don't-care-about-you-right-now glare that I had grown accustomed to. He finally stopped at someone else's house, a place that I didn't know of. Once he parked, he turned to me abruptly, and gazed at me in a way I couldn't identify. The words he spoke to me still ring in my ears, and I remember the conversation almost perfectly.

"_Sakura…it's over." Sasuke mutters, quite impassive. The moonlight shining behind him only brought his features out more, and they were clenched with disgust, but at the same time, boredom._

_I still abruptly, my eyes widen immensely, and I clutch my shirt tightly, stumbling over my next words pitifully, trying to make sense of this. " W-what? R-really! B-but, w-why S-Sasuke-kun? W-why is it o-over, all of a sudden!"_

_He shrugs his shoulder, and gives me a nonchalant gaze. "Because you bore me." I nearly choke on the air. "Always so cautious and careful about your relationship…it's quite annoying." I clench my fist together, tight enough that they tear the skin of my palm open, bleeding._

"_B-boring? How is it boring? I thought you l-loved me! If you do, then it won't be boring! I can make it up to you!" I cry desperately._

_Sasuke shakes his head. "You act like a kiss will contaminate you, that you can't go to bed until your legally married. Cautious girls like you won't get anywhere, failing in love like you failed with me." _

_The tears in my eyes are hardly held aloft, struggling to keep up, making sure not to fall. "B-but, I'll learn from my mistakes! I promise, just don't go! I'll give you my first kiss, I do anything you ask…just d-don't g-go…" I try desperately, and grasp his wrist with my balmy hand. My first tear slips through, but I don't do anything to stop it I just grip Sasuke's wrist painfully, and stare into his eyes, which hold no sympathy, no compassion. Just pure coldness._

_He quickly pulls out of my grasp. "Do not touch me! We are over! Now get out of my car!"_

_I clench my eyes tightly, making the drops of water protruding from my eyes fall faster, and pray to the heavens that he wouldn't dump me and end our six month relationship. "Sasuke-kun! Listen to me! I can be the best girlfriend ever! Again, I'll do w-whatever you ask… j-just please! D-don't let me go!" _

_As I open my eyes, I'm shocked to see that Sasuke wasn't there anymore. I look around the car frantically, but stopped by a hand gripping my shoulder from behind. I whip around, and see Sasuke, who had left the car, and opened my door. His grip tightening by the second, he roughly throws me out of the car, jumps in the drivers seat through the passenger's, and rides away, leaving me cold and deflated on the street, but not without shooting me some harsh parting words. "Sakura…what a truly boring relationship we had. If you want boys, if you want me…change, and for the better, Sakura. Become more flirtatious; become more appealing to the male eye. Then, and only then, will I take you back."_

After that, I just lost it. Sasuke ripped my heart out of my body, threw it to the floor, stomped on it until it became a bloody mess, and when on the ground, morning its loss, shot it with a pistol. I didn't know what to do. I wept for days, I cried at the fate that I was forced upon. It was that day, in which I realized that boys were horrible. I realized the only thing that they aimed for in a relationship, I discovered the true nature of those creatures. Sasuke moved to a different school, thank _god _for that, and I fortunately haven't heard from him for a while. I changed drastically because of that day, just like he demanded. But not in a way he would of expected. In fact, I did the exact opposite of what he asked. I cut my hair short, and to be honest, I liked it better, I stopped shopping, I stopped fussing over boys, I never grew my hair out again, and ultimately, I stopped obsessing over my looks. I studied, and I worked hard in school, always striving for the top of the academic pyramid. But, the most notable thing, was that I started sports. And once that happened, the breakup was the best thing that could've ever happened to me in my _life._ I lost almost every shred of the peppiness I used to hold, and gained an ass-load of awesomeness. Or, that's what Naruto called it. But, after the pain that Sasuke put me through, I promised never to let a man steal my heart again. And believe me, I will uphold that promise until I'm _forced_ to break it.

"S-Sakura? A-are you alright?" I gasp sharply, startled half to death as Hinata's worried voice breaks me from out of my trance abruptly.

I put my hand on my chest, recovering from my massive shock, and speak slowly, recovering my breath. "Yeah…I'm fine. Don't worry…"

Hinata tilts her head once more. "W-what were you t-thinking about? Y-you seemed pretty d-deep in t-thought. "

I avert my eyes, and put on an embarrassed smile. "Oh...ah, nothing really. Just kind of wandered away for a sec." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It's nothing too serious anyway, and if you still want to, worry about the game heading towards us." I give her a pat on the head, and smile sweetly. "But you don't have to. Trust me, I'll protect you."

I give Hinata one last smile, completely contrasting my troubled mood, before turning away. Walking to up a door, I open the pathway to the lockers. I look around for anyone who would happen to be in here, and detecting no one, shut the door and walk up curtly to the locker that has my name on it. I stare at it for a few seconds, and then swiftly reel my hand back, and give it a harsh slam. I relish the feeling of my hand fitting smoothly in the crevice that I made in the so-called "unbreakable steel", turning my fist in between each curve, then pulling it out. Running my hand along the now dented surface, I promise myself to win this game, to win this _battle_, even if it meant tearing my opponents limb by limb. But, our opponent's team is all boys, so I guess it's all right to kill a _few _people.

And we _will_. I'm absolutely certain in my teammates' ability, and I'm confident that we were going kick that team's ass. Because once we step on that grass field, once we start to chase that ball, we're no longer "captain" and "lackeys".

We're pure _monsters._

I smirk to myself. Oh yeah! Sakura Haruno is in the mood! My energy rejuvenated, I walk to the door of the locker's room, and practically slam it open, and I'm sure I broke the wall that had the unfortunate duty of residing behind it. I walk down the hallway to go back to my team, but our best offensive player, Temari, jumps in front of me, blocking my path immediately.

"Come here. I need to speak with you." Giving no room for discussion, she grabs my wrist, and drags my limp body back into the locker's room forcefully, as I complain about having walked all the way there for nothing. As we pass the crack in the wall that I had caused before by slamming the door against the wall, I see her smirk to herself, probably believing I couldn't see her. She practically chucks me in the open door, and follows behind, shutting the door softly. She turns to me, and stays silent, eying me up and down slowly. I shuffle a bit, quite uncomfortable being the center of attention for her all-knowing gaze, and just wait there for her to state her business.

…

…

…!

I decide to speak, as to break the awkward silence that has bestowed itself upon us. "Y-yes Temari? What's wrong?" Sheesh, to be the team captain, and _still _shudder under this girl's glare…

She tilts her head, but shows no sign of curiosity. Instead, she whips her hand up, and points her pointer finger directly at me. "When will you learn, Sakura?"

"Wha…? Learn _what?_" I tilt my head with her, and stare at her face, trying to guess what she was about to say.

"Learn how to stop hiding your feelings." For the third time today, I gasp and jump backwards. I'm about to speak brashly, but Temari cuts me off. "Don't. I thought that you liked someone, and I over heard your conversation with Hinata, which only confirmed my thesis. I know who you like…" My eyes widen, and I wait for her to speak the rest, ready to pounce should she say something I disapproved of. "And that someone is Naru-wha!"

I jump hastily towards Temari, aiming to cover her mouth frantically with my hand. But before I could, I trip on my feet and land straight on her, sending us sprawling to the floor and landing in quite the awkward position. I stay there, frozen by my shock of the non-conspired event, recollecting my thoughts as my face is unintentionally snuggled up against Temari's chest. And fate would have it, right at that moment while I lay on top of Temari, unable to move, Tsunade-Sensei just _happens _to walk in on us, completely unaware of what was happening at the moment.

"Hey, I've come to…eh?" She freezes, and her eyes widen larger than ever, as she examines the rather awkward situation before her. Obviously, she's practically shocked beyond words. I see her clench her fist in front of her chest, a sign of worry and confusion, and she twists her nose up, clenching her eyebrows together. "Uh…I…um, I-I'll leave you two alone, if I'm…uh…_interrupting_ something…"

I jump off of Temari's body hastily, trip over her legs, point an accusatory finger at Tsunade-Sensei, and practically shriek my lungs out. "No! It's nothing of the sort! How could you think like that?" I screech. "Sheesh, Jiraiya-san might be your husband, but you don't have to _think _like him!" God, that old pervert must be rubbing off on her!

Temari jumps to my aid. "Yeah, we were just talking about her crush, Naruto-_kun_, and-" My eyes widen at the honorific.

"Wha? Shut the _hell _up before you give her any ideas!" I screech frantically, waving my hands wildly in front of Temari. I then gasp suddenly, and slowly turn to Tsunade-Sensei, realizing I had just made a grave mistake, especially dealing with a cunning woman like her. As I see a smirk painted on her face wider then she's ever had before, I gulp, and inwardly berate myself for not running away right then and there.

"So-o-o…Naruto_-kun_, huh?" She emphasizes each syllable of Naruto's name, and especially the honorific, pointedly saying it towards me. "Hmm, to think that the 'Man-Hating' Sakura would allow her heart to be stolen by a guy…" She clicks her tongue, her tone lingering in the air, choking me like poison.

"I've told you guys a _thousand _times! Except for friendship, there's _nothing _going on between me and _Naruto!"_ I mutter exasperatedly, throwing my hands down to the sides of my body.

Temari speaks up. "Sakura, stop holding your feelings back."

"I'm not!"

"Sakura, you never know. You might like him, deep down inside of you, but your purposely being oblivious to the fact."

I shake my head. "I've already told you, Naruto is a friend! Do I have to _spell_ it for you? F-r-i-e-n-d! And nothing _more!"_

Tsunade-Sensei sighs, and looks down to the floor, placing her hand on her cheek, obviously thinking how to reply. She perks her head up, and stares straight at me. "Sakura, listen! I believe it's time for you to look at him in a new light. The kid obviously _loves _you! And you might like him back! Just, when you see him, think. Look at him, examine him. If your heart flutters as you think about him, as your thoughts are unpreventable when it comes to him, you obviously have something going on!" Tsunade-Sensei sighs, and looks down again. "Sakura, it's _okay _to love. Don't hold your feelings in. The mind may deceive and control, but the heart can sway and destroy. It's about time you chose which path to take, Sakura. The heart, the source of all your overwhelming emotions, either good or bad, or the mind, the creator of most problems, but the solution to little? It's up to you to choose." With those parting words, Tsunade-Sensei sighs again, and shakes her head a final time. Then, she turns around, and leaves the room curtly, Temari following shortly after, the slam of the door startling me slightly.

Paralyzed by Tsunade-Sensei's words, I stay frozen to the ground like I'm wearing cement shoes that were stuck to the floor with super glue. I couldn't move.

I should look at Naruto in a different…_light_? Well, I never _have, _to be honest. He's my closest friend, and I…I guess I'm just a bit afraid that our bond will fly out the window, should I ever try to gain a relationship with him. Just like me and Sasuke's had. I'm afraid that Naruto would notice my flaws, and hell, do I have _a lot_ of them, if our friendship should evolve further.

Then again, our friendship could be replaced by something better, namely love. Well…actually, not that much better. Love is just a distraction, should you get the wrong dosage of it. Too much, you begin to get sick of it. Or too little, you get depressed over the fact that he doesn't love you enough. But, even worse than love, should karma be a_ jerk_, fellowship and bonds could be replaced by awkwardness, embarrassment, and worst of all, avoidance.

Sure, I _do _hate most boys. Most are lazy, smelly, cruel, and ignorant…well, the list goes on and on. But I don't hate them to the extent where I isolate myself from them out of pure defilement. I avoid them, I'm rude and cruel to them, and I intentionally separate us, because I'm afraid to gain a bond with them. And not only a love relationship. Even just a simple friendship. I'm afraid what they might do to my heart, if they might shatter it again in an act of betrayal, or whatnot. I'm afraid they would take advantage of my gender, and use it for ammunition to shoot me down. I'm afraid of being hurt again.

And I hide this all under my tough exterior, and of which has been killing me from the inside out.

I guess then, I _must_. I must see Naruto in a different way, and not only for him, but for my personal gain as well.

I sigh heavily, and feel my once enthusiastic spirit drop down _way _too low for my liking. I mutter to myself, "And this is why I don't date…but, should I really try…?" I slam my hand of my face, and berate myself for thinking so stupidly. "Sakura! Calm down! Remember what Tsunade said. Try to look at him without having your stomach lurch. If you can do that, then don't try to start a relationship!" I say exasperatedly. "But if it does, then…well, I'm royally screwed."

I move myself from are that I was stuck to, and walk towards the locker room's door. I give myself a small slap of the cheek, and clench my fists in front of my chest. Now is _not _the time to get strung over by this. I have to focus in on the game!

Now, yet again, I slam the locker room's door open, only further breaking the wall behind it, and stomp my way down the hallway until I reach my team, where I still abruptly. Only a few are aware of my presence, so I watch them for a moment, as now all are getting ready for the game which will conspire around…say, a couple of minutes, and stay silent. Suddenly, I reel one foot up, and slam it down viscously, the crash of the kick alerting everyone in the room to my presence. As attentive eyes lock with mine, I give a feral smirk, and exclaim loudly, thrusting one tightly clenched hand in the air. "Alright ladies! Let's show those assholes what were made of!" With that, everyone jumps of their bench, and shouts our countless mottos.

"Have no regrets! Give your all on the field!" Tenten, our defender screams, while raising a pointer finger up, pointing at everyone in the team.

"We are not responsible for any broken egos!" Ino and Temari chant together, striking one of the sexiest poses possible.

I smirk. "Bruises, blood, sweat, and tears! Konohagakure has no fears!" I finally add, and as I do, the rest of the team cheers and claps their hands, obviously in the spirit to kick some ass on the field.

And what can I say? So am I.

"Alright, girls! Lets move out!" With that, everyone starts lining up, and of course, me at the front of the line, as we trek our way out of the changing room, and to the entrance leading to the golden sunlight, and ultimately, our decisive match. Before I take a step out, I wait for the announcement of the arrival of our team, the signal that we were ready. As I wait, my mind drifts to Naruto again. I wonder if he's here, cheering me on like a devoted fan already…

Wait.

He has karate lessons today, doesn't he? I try to hold back the surge of disappointment bursting through my body rapidly, and think before I make assumptions. I…I _could _mistake the day he has it, yeah? I turn behind me, and look at Hinata, the only person who has a watch on the whole freaking team. Hah, oh well. "Hinata, what day is it?"

She perks her head up a soon as she hears her name. "Oh…uh." She takes a look at her watch, and back up to me. "S-Saturday. W-why?"

I droop my head a bit, but try not to look overly disappointed. "Ah, nothing. Just, you know, wanted to know…" So…He probably won't be here, eh? Damn…I was looking forward to him…no! I mean, I was looking forward to his company! Tsk. Curse you, Tsunade-Sensei! Suddenly, as my thoughts are stopped there by an announcement from the loud speakers, I perk my head up and listen, because the announcement is one that I _know _is our cue.

"In the battle of the genders, only one can hail victorious. Between the Leaf Province, and the Sound Providence, we're about to witness the best match this year! A classic boy vs. girl match, let's see, once and for all, who will be the winner!"

"Obviously the girls!" we scream.

"Calling in our ladies…Hailing from Konohagakure, The Konoha High's School Cunning Foxes!" There's our cue. Well, here we go.

Once I take a step out onto the grass, were onslaught with cheers and clapping, as people shout faithfully to our team from the bleachers. I even hear a few people chant out mottos, and I can't help but smile and wave, melting away my troubles unanimously, as my team does the same. I'm about to put my hand down, but a familiar voice almost stops me dead in my track. "Yeah! Go, Sakura-Chan!" I whip my head up to the bleachers, and see Naruto standing on the first step of the bleachers, flailing his arms frantically, and ignoring the protests of the much-annoyed neighbors. I giggle a bit a the sight, and feel my stomach lurch…

Wait? _Lurch?_

Oh…holy _shit!_

No, no, no. No! I…I can't let this bother me now! I…er…crap! Do I like him, then? I reel my hand up, and give my self a small slap on the forehead, ridding my mind of these thoughts. I'm probably just happy that he's here, after all…

"Sakura-Chan! You can win this!"

My stomach lurches.

"God! Leave me alone!" I whisper harshly to the butterflies disturbing my inner organs, and give Naruto a final lopsided smile and wave, stopping my bodies plea to break out in giggles, when I see him shoot back one of his own frantically. And again, feel my stomach jump once more. I resist the urge to slap myself.

We take our position at the halfway line, and turn to the other side of the field, facing the opponent's goal box. To the right of it, is where our opponents were staying, and I see a head poke out suddenly. I was about to ignore it, but I realized that it's one that seemed awfully _familiar_…but I couldn't tell from this distance I'm at. For now, I just ignore it.

"A-a-and now, the men! Hailing from Otogakure…please welcome, the Sound High's Lightning S-S-Snakes-s-s!" I focus, yet again, on the entrance to the boy's changing room, as the head that poked out, comes forward. I squint my eyes, trying to identify who it was, who the familiar captain was. Even his strut is familiar, one that gives of an air or arrogance. As the team comes forward to the halfway line, the identity of the boy is revealed, and I automatically know who it is. My eyes widen, and I take a few steps back; wiping my eyes, and pinching my arm to make sure this is some sort of horrible dream.

"S-Sasuke…?" I gasp. What the _hell _is he doing here? He looks down at me, and smirks.

"No honorific? I'm hurt, Sakura. Nonetheless, we meet again. I see you've ignored me completely and haven't changed the way I wanted…" He replies, mocking me already, turning to his team for encouragement.

A storm starts inside my body, ready to rage out and kill Sasuke pretty little face. "You…you asshole! My life is not yours!" I raise a hand in front of my face, and clench it. "I'll beat you half to death, you jerk! Prepare to lose!" I declare boastfully.

"You've gained confidence, I see…maybe you _have _changed for the better…" He replies, eying me up and down like I'm a sausage, or something.

I snap. "We're over! I will _not _take you back!"

"So now you're deciding? I thought you said you do anything so I could stay..." He replies. He's obviously having fun, taunting me, and playing on my fears.

"I've changed, Sasuke, and for the better! No way I'm gonna let my heart be stolen by a manipulative jerk like you!" I reply back, confident. "Now, enough chitchat. Lets play!"

The referee comes forward, understanding that I'm done talking, and holds up a coin. He states to us, "Choose a side of the coin."

I sigh. "Um…tails." I say, and cross my fingers that luck was on my side just a tiny bit today.

"Then heads, obviously!" Sasuke snaps when the referee turns to him.

The referee flinches from Sasuke's harsh notation, and shakily prepares to flip the coin. Holding it between his pointer finger and thumb, he flings it in the air. The coin flies high, and seems to freeze in midair, only making my heartbeat faster, but finally arches down, and lands perfectly in the referee's hand. He then quickly snatches it, flips it around, and slams it on the back of his hand. He removes the cover of the coin, and reveals to us the outcome.

"Heads."

I hold back the groan bursting through my mouth, and wearily watch the referee put the ball in the middle of center circle. All right, so we have to charge to the direction of the boys' changing room. Our team members take their positions, and Sasuke's team takes theirs. Itachi (I read his name on his shirt), their midfielder, walks up to the ball in the center circle, as the referee blows his whistle. Alrighty then.

Let the game begin!

* * *

**Teehee, cliffhanger! I'm so cruel to you guys, and you were nice enough to read my story in the first place...**

**Ah, well, whatever. :P**

**PLEASE! If you liked the story, please review!**

**Haha, see you next chapter!**


	2. Of Hazardous Arguments and Confessions

**Okay, I'm back with another chapter for Of Soccer Balls and Boys!**

**Now, this is important. This chapter doesn't actually have any soccer game scenes...yet, and i****n fact, this all happens during halftime. Here, Sakura is dealing with her dramatical issues, concerning how the game is going, her infatuation with Naruto and whatnot, before heading out into the second half of the championships, when she gets an unexpected visitor. But her meeting with him doesn't go as planned.**

**This is an important chapter. And for you guys who will read to the end of the chapter, (thank you) I added a bit of fluff at the bottom!**

**BlahBlahIdon'townNarutoblahblah.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kay, enjoy!**

**~BrawlMaster121**

* * *

I have never been this happy for half time.

_Ever._

Always, I found it annoying, breaking the perfect streak that my team and I worked so hard to achieve. But now, I'm cursing the Kages, because it didn't come fast enough.

As I sit on my bench in the changing room, breathing heavily, my mind skims very quickly over different thoughts, but always stops on one thing. How the _hell _are we supposed to win this?

Sasuke's team was just too _good_…it's already halftime, and our team hasn't scored once, breaking our multiple game streak of that feat. Granted, Sasuke's team hadn't scored either, but they look fine, it's like they were _playing _with us. They're not heavily panting, but breathing lightly. They're not patching up nasty scratches and broken skin, but simply washing dirt of their legs. We're cut up and bruised everywhere, and I'm not only talking about our egos. Hah, such irony. I guess our motto was used against us…

Not only that, but Ino was seriously injured. While she was blocking a shot from Sasuke, deliberately, he kicked the ball so that it would've had a nasty twist to it. And when her hand touched it…well, I'm sure you can make out the rest. So _she_ has to take a break, and _we_ need a replacement goalie.

To add insult to injury, anytime Naruto would scream out from the bleachers, I would very oddly lose control over my head, as I would turn it to look at him, and feel butterflies erupt in a panic in my stomach. Which made me lose concentration, which in return, lost us the ball several times.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Sasuke's teammates are also natural _cheaters_.

His team uses cheap tactics to gain the ball, such as kicking our legs, yelling our names so were distracted, pushing us, stepping on our feet deliberately, and bribing the referee. So for half of the game, the game that I love and adore, this match, whom I have been silently anticipating since the beginning of the soccer year, is the same game in which I'm wishing to end as soon as possible.

I slam my head down in my hands, and shake it vigorously. Well, we need a tactic to win, but truly, I can't think of anything. I'm sure, with Sasuke as the team captain, every trick, every illusion we send at them, they can break through easily. And that's why I have little hope of us winning this damned match, whether or not our team practiced like mad men for this very day, whether or not we stayed up countless nights, just playing games, running laps, or kicking goals. I feel my frustration boiling within me, begging to be let out. I feel the hot tears welding up in my eyes, either from the dust, or at the sheer frustration to make it this far, to break through all the obstacles, but then be trapped on the last one. On the most _important _one.

I feel a hand place its self on my shoulder, but make no attempt to acknowledge the person. "Sakura…" I hear the person say. I don't reply, and don't move. "Sakura." She repeats. Yet again, I stay still. I feel her hand on my shoulder clench a bit, as her tone strengthens. _"Sakura." _Still, I act oblivious to whoever was calling my name. I mean, can you blame me for not wanting to talk to anyone? I hear the person above me sigh exasperatedly. Then, "_SAKURA!"_

"WAH!" I jump about 10 feet in the air, flailing my arms widely as a wail erupts from my lips. I reply with a frantic, "What? Oh my god, don't scare me like that!" I slam a hand on my heart, as to calm down my erratic heartbeat. I look up, frantically to see Tsunade-Sensei glaring down at me, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You have a visitor, Sakura. Don't blow it, okay." She smirks, then walks away.

Wha…?

What does she mean by that…?

The door to our changing room slams open abruptly, and a cheerful, overly gleeful voice resonates from the opening. "Sakura-Chan! Are you alright?"

I try to resist the groan bursting through my body, as butterflies erupt in a panic inside my stomach. Not again…I don't need this now!

"H-hi, Naruto…what a…uh…_pleasant_ surprise." I reply meekly, and raise my hand for a weak wave. He shoots a smile at me, and I turn away before I expose to him to blush growing on my cheeks. I hear him utter out a small squeak of surprise and stop walking over to my bench, but he continues as suddenly as he stopped. I look around at my teammates; all staring at me with smirks painted on their face, and send them back a glare.

Ino whistles, and stands up from her bench. "Oh, I _just forgot_. I left something in the _locker room_…anyone care to come with me?" She hints. The rest of my team giggles, nods, and stands up to leave. Ino walks by me, and slyly whispers in my ear, "Remember, only a couple of minutes left until the game starts again. Try not to have _too _much fun without us, m'kay?" My eyes snap open immediately, and I stand up to smack her, injured or not. Ino giggles, dodges my hand, and chuckling, walks out of the changing room and to the lockers.

I sigh, and pinch the bridge of my nose, muttering some incoherent words, then turn slowly to Naruto, whose head is tilted in confusion. He speaks. "What was-"

"Just don't." I reply meekly, and focus my attention to Naruto fully. "What?" I ask half-heartily.

Naruto comes forward even closer, and takes a seat on my bench, eyeing me curiously. I gulp a bit, under his thoughtful stare, and wait for him to say something.

He sighs. "Sakura-Chan…" My heart jumps at the mention of my name. He notices. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I reply. "Absolutely _nothing."_

He sighs. "You know…you're acting kinda strange." I tense up. "Like, you used to be so chilled, so…um… tsk, sorry, trying to think of a word…" I smile a bit as he delves deep into his thoughts, despite the feeling of oncoming dread flooding through my body.

"Ah…more natural, more… more _likable_." he murmurs. I feel my stomach drop, as a feeling of regret and remorse takes over my mind.

"I see…" I dejectedly mutter. Damn him and his bluntness! God, he's making me feel worse!

Naruto, completely oblivious to the sudden flip of my attitude, continues. "But now, it's like you've changed. You're not playing half as well as you should, and you're acting all funny, avoiding me, and turning into a bit like a…well… a _vain_ girl again…"

I resist the urge to yell out, and let my emotions overrun me. But being called _vain_? Is Naruto deliberately trying to make me recall those memories, those that I have shut away?

"And Sakura-Chan, it's starting to annoy me."

It's starting to annoy you…huh? It' annoying you, eh. Well, what about me? How does he think I feel?

My heart plunges through my body, and to the floor, as I nonchalantly drag out my next words, unable to hold back my pain any longer, clenching my eyes shut and my hands together. "It's because of you…" I mutter, my voice wavering. "It's because of _you_…!" I repeat, stronger.

I hear Naruto gasp.

…

Shit.

Did I just say that?

Naruto's eyes widen, and he grasps my shoulders with his hands, moves in closer, and shakes me a bit. "Sakura-Chan…? I'm making you act this way?" His grip tightens, and his shaking becomes a bit more vigorous.

"Ah, no…no! Of course not!" I hastily say, faking mirth and surprise at his guess. I pull Naruto's hands off my shoulders, and shake my own in complete denial. "No…!"

"Sakura-Chan, don't lie!" He says.

I laugh nervously. "What? I'm not lying!"

He cuts me off. "Sakura-Chan, I'll ask again. Am _I _making you this way?" Naruto speaks, a bit louder than before.

"_No!_ No, you're not! Don't do this to me, Naruto! I'm already in a horrible mood!"

"I'll stop when you stop."

"Stop _what?"_

"When you stop lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Then stop saying that!" Naruto clenches his hands in a fist tightly, hard enough for me to see his knuckles go white.

"Then stop _telling me that I am_!" I desperately reply back.

"I just want to know what's wrong!" His volume raises a couple of notches.

"I already told you! _Nothing!_" I raise mine as well. I feel our atmosphere becoming increasingly hostile. And I don't like it.

"You're _lying,_ Sakura-Chan! I can _tell_ when you _lie _to me!" Naruto slams his hands on the bench viscously, and I jerk back against the gesture.

"I'm not _lying_! How many times must I tell you?" I shriek. I can't take this anymore. I can't take this…!

"I know you better than _yourself!"_ Naruto shoots up off the bench, and bellows, throwing his hands to the side, still tightly clenched. "And I know when you're being honest and the opposite!" He thrusts an accusatory finger at me.

"_I'm not lying to you!_ And _I_ know myself_ best_!" I scream, also raising up off the bench, and throwing my hands up.

"Obviously not! Sakura, I see right through you!" I don't miss the lack of the honorific, but Naruto does, as his are eyes shut in anger, and he tunes out any common sense. My stomach drops more, and my emotions finally take full force, as anger burns within me. I feel my temper flair dangerously, but make no attempt to stop it from rising.

"I'm not lying! For the _final freaking time, I'm NOT LYING!" _I scream back, and rush forward to grab Naruto's collar, dragging him to eye level. I can't take this anymore! This isn't what I need right now!

"Then why were saying _that_? That it's '_because of me'_?" Naruto bellows back.

"I was reciting a song!" I cry, and shake him harder. He looks unfazed, and purely pissed. "I was just singing my favorite song!"

What a _lie_. What a bald-faced lie! Why do I deny it…why… why do I stop myself from accepting the truth? Why am I so weak…?

I limply let go of him, dejected and exhausted.

I raise my hands to my head, run my fingers through my scalp. I close my eyes, turn away from Naruto, and sit down, feeling the tears rise up again, to the tip of my eyes, begging to fall. Naruto doesn't move, and still stands. I glance up very quickly to him, and seeing his eyes, which are slit menacingly and his mood drop dangerously low, I turn away hastily. We stay like that for a while, a couple of dozen seconds, as I wonder why Naruto wasn't moving. My first tear falls.

Feeling the tension of the situation choking, my back facing Naruto, I stand up again, refusing to face him. Then, I speak bitterly, spitting out my words, and ignoring the sudden rush of water that's flooding my face. I try to stop the shuddering of my voice. "Well, if we're _done,_ I'll just go to the locker room to see what Ino forgot! Now _leave!_" I raise my hands up to my face, and cover it, beginning to walk away. I need to get away from him, fast, before Naruto plunges me into my own sea of despair. I swipe hastily at my tears, as I near the corner of the wall that leads to the locker room. I hear the laughter behind it, probably my team, giggling about my assumingly _romantic _situation, as my body nears the door. Hah, little do they know that it's...

I feel something hard press against my back, as my wrists are grabbed, and slammed against the wall, fingers intertwined with others. Naruto moves in closer, trapping me to the wall with his chest, and flips me around, so that I face him, a couple of inches the distance between our bodies.

…The complete opposite?

"Naruto, what…?" I scream, and struggle in his grasp, though it's proving futile.

"'Reciting a song', huh?" He intervenes. "Do you take me for a _fool,_ Sakura?" Naruto coldly states, his eyes still slit, and his teeth grinding together in anger. I flinch back, at my lie being broke through, and the repeated loss of my honorific.

I'm tired. I'm at my limit mentally, and I'm physically exhausted. My head is pounding, and my throat is sore from all the screaming I've done, in game and out. I've tried to leave this situation, I've given up on fighting back. I just want to go home. I want to sleep, and avoid all of my problems within the blissful slumber. I want to be alone. I want to be isolated, in all the sense of the world. Nothing would make me happier. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of all the drama that _must _be placed in my life. I just want my life to be as easygoing and hiccup free as possible.

But why won't he let me? Why won't God let me?

"Why…? Why c-can't you leave me a-alone?" I wail desperately. "W-Why Naruto? I've done n-nothing wrong, I've done nothing to d-deserve this. M-my day is bad e-enough, and I don't w-want you to make it w-worse. Just l-leave me alone…just p-please, leave me a-alone…!"

Tears.

Tears that represent my anguish, tears that block my vision, tears, which I have come to hate…and yet, in crucial situations, they are the only things that I can muster.

I sob, as my long held tears are finally unleashed, and I let my body go limp. The salty water is pouring out of my eyes, and dripping off my face, collecting in a small pool on the floor, like a puddle of pure resentment. As my hands are still restrained by Naruto, I can do nothing about my tears, but wail. I drop my head, and let my hair cover my eyes, and cry, but the loudest noise being my aching heart, beating uncontrollably. Naruto's eyes widen larger than I've ever seen before, and he immediately loses his vexed attitude. He watches me cry for a bit, before I hear him shudder. He lets go of my hands, and I drop to my knees immediately, covering my face with my hands as I sob. My body racked by my shuddering, I feel the weight of the world crash on to me. But why? Why me?

I bite my lip, to stop the screaming that my body pleas to burst through. I feel my vision spin, and my hearing is muffled. My senses are screwed up, but I can make through one thing. One godforsaken thing, which I wish I missed.

"Oh my god. Sakura-_Chan._"

Despite the fact of my overwhelming sadness, as I hear Naruto speak, I feel the anger, the sheer vexation explode. And I won't let my tears hold me back anymore. Not after this.

I abruptly curl up from my position on the floor, and come face to face with Naruto, even though I'm still crying. His eyes, the remorse in them, almost make me stop, but I don't. And I won't, especially when he just did something inexcusable, something, which he might've not noticed. But too bad for him, because _I_ sure did.

I throw my hand back, and thrust it forward, using the upmost power I could draw, and hear the sickening crack, as my palm makes contact with Naruto's cheek. He staggers back a bit, and raises his hand to his cheek, looking down in shock. He whips his head up, as his appalled eyes meet my hurt and furious ones.

"So…decided to add an honorific to my name, huh?" I sob, and clench my throbbing hand, from the impact of the earlier slap.

"W-What…?"

"What do you think honorifics are?" I scream. "Simple titles that you use when you feel like it? Letters, which you remove or add for your pleasure?"

Naruto's features are stretched out in shock and confusion, so I elaborate more. "What does "Chan" mean to you…why do you attach it on my name, Naruto?"

I see his mind working, trying to grasp the situation, but then, he gasps, and his eyes widen even larger. "Oh my god…I…"

I bite my lip, and cry a bit more. "Yes Naruto. You removed it from my name, and then…"

"…Added it back." He finishes meekly. "Like a toy."

I don't stop there. "And you're right, Naruto!" I let my voice twist with fake cheerfulness, despite my sobbing. "I was lying! It _is _because of you! My confusion, my sudden change in attitude is all _your fault! _Forget the fact I was trying to protect you from keeping this away from you, but you it figured out! And hurt me in the process, to gain your own stupid answers! Congratulations!" My voice drops menacingly low. "I hope you enjoy your reward." I wipe at my tears, and I'm relieved as they don't fall anymore.

Abruptly, I whip around, and make a break to the locker room, but unfortunately, Naruto automatically sees through my plan, and strives to put a stop to it.

"Sakura-Chan!" I click my tongue, as Naruto comes after me instantaneously. I prepare to sprint, but I realize I can't. I'm just too tired. But it's not too far…! I can make it!

I stretch a hand out to the door handle, reveling in my escaping possibility, but before I could reach, a hand is suddenly placed on my shoulder, and pulls me back. I violently scream incoherent phrases, as my back is slammed into Naruto's chest roughly. Automatically, I shape up to escape, but his arms wrap around my body, crushing me closer to him, and stopping my escape.

Why God? Why me?

My stomach flips a couple of thousand times, and my face turns bloody red, brighter than a tomato. From anger, from embarrassment, or from love? Truthfully, I don't know. But what I do know, is that I better get out of here, before I can't hold back anymore.

"Naruto! Let go of me!" I yell, and struggle against his hold, flailing my feet and tugging at Naruto's hands.

"No."

"W-Wha…?" I stop for a bit.

"I said no. Until you calm down and let me speak, I refuse to let go of you."

"What the…? Why are you doing this, all of a sudden?" I

"Because, I have something important to tell you."

"Which is what? 'Sorry'?" I bitterly mock.

"No. Something more important."

"Which is…?" I'm losing patience, here.

"I'll tell you when you stop yelling at me."

"Okay. I won't yell. I'm won't be angry, just please tell me. " I take a deep breath in, and try to calm my temper. It takes a while, but I soon feel my mood simmer down, and remain docile. I nod, to tell Naruto I'm ready.

Despite being held and restricted from movement, I tap my feet impatiently on the floor, maybe as a tactic of ignoring my blush, which is making my skin light up in color. Thank _god _Naruto can't see me.

Convinced, Naruto lets go of me, and grasps my hand with his tightly, as he might think that I would run away if he didn't. I reassure him. "Naruto…I won't run away. There's no point. You're gonna catch up with me, anyway." He doesn't let go. I turn to look at him, at his beautiful face, which is clenched in remorse and sadness, as he guides me to the bench. I feel my heart twist and shatter. Now, I regret those thing I said to him... I hurt him! And it's not even his fault! God, I'm such a bitch…!

He sits down, and pats the seat next to him. I comply.

"Sakura-Chan…I have many things I'd like to say. But I cut it down to three." I sniff a bit.

"First. I'm so sorry. I had no idea that it was my fault, and I was so worried that I had hurt you, that I ended up doing the exact same thing I was trying to prevent in the process of finding out whether or not I had done it…" He pulls me closer to him, and turns me around so that I'm staring right at him, locking my eyes with his. That's it. That's enough. I waver a bit, and reply back, "But I'm the one that hurt you…I just didn't want to put you into my own problems, and mix you up in the drama of my life. And now, look what I've done! I don't deserve you! The whole _world _doesn't deserve your kindness!" I murmur.

Naruto raises a hand to my cheek, and caresses it gently. My heart jumps. "You're just too sweet, Sakura-Chan."

I blush crazily, and frantically add, "I-I'm nothing of the sort!" I flail my arms, as my blush deepens, and flip a bit of my hair behind my shoulder, looking down shyly.

Naruto stares at me, in a way I can't identify, and huskily adds. "Two. Sakura-Chan…you're gorgeous. You're beautiful in every sense of the world, so stop looking down on yourself."

I blow out air. "Hmph…I am _not!"_

"And fix that denial problem, would ya?"

"Hey! I'm not in denial…Wait. That's not fair!" I pout. "Don't play word games with me!"

Naruto chuckles, a low, sexy noise, and tilts his head in amusement. "My, my… you're just so _cute_, Sakura-Chan…" He moves in closer. I gulp, and move a bit back. Naruto immediately whips a hand out, and grasps my wrist. Then, he pulls me forward, and lets me land on his chest. His face no more than one inch away from mine, my cheeks become so red, it's a wonder why they don't explode from high blood pressure. Naruto leans forward, and deliberately teases me, as he whispers in my ear sensually. "Three…" I shudder from the hot air wrapping around my ear, as I hear Naruto's words clearly. "I love you." Naruto's face is suddenly closer, his hands reach over, and keep my head in place, as his lips latch on to my cheek.

My stomach twists and turns, and my face turns as red as can be. I start to feel a bit faint, just at the mere contact of his lips, and my vision blurs slightly out of focus… Does this mean…I'm really in love?

He lifts his mouth off my cheek (Do I feel _disappointment?_!), and says to me, cheerfully. "Good luck with the rest of the game, Sakura! Win, for me, okay!" He smiles, back to his normal self. I'm glad our argument is over. I didn't like fighting with him. But I've never seen him so angry before… I wonder why. Then, unfortunately, he stands up, and muttering something about going back to the bleachers, gives me a final peck on the forehead, smiling. He waves, saunters to the exit, opens the door, and walks out.

As soon as he's gone, I revel in the moment of silence, as I think about what the _hell _just happened, how Naruto and I went from screaming at each other, him kissing my cheek in minutes. I reach a hand up to my mouth, and touch it softly. The first time someone has ever kissed me, and that someone was Naruto! What…what just happened?

Unfortunately, I don't get a lot of time to think it over, before I hear screams erupt behind me from my team, whom were running at me, laughing like maniacs.

"Oh my god! Naruto _kissed you!" _Ino screams like a fan girl, and rushes up to me, bombarding me with questions and statements before she even reaches me. "How was it? Did it feel, like, awesome? I was worried for a bit! I mean, I heard all the shouting and screaming that was going on between you, so I turned around to check, and…Bam! There you were, his lips placed on your cheek!"

I laugh nervously. "It was a simple peck on the cheek…but, you…y-you all saw that?" I murmur exasperatedly. Talk about embarrassing!

Temari laughs. "Of course we did! I mean, you were screaming your heads off! Why wouldn't we peek just a bit?"

"Oh my god, Sakura, you did it!" Tenten says. I smile at her.

"I guess I did." I reply.

"I can't believe my eyes…did Naruto just kiss you?" Karin, one of our attackers asks me. "My cousin?"

"Yup…you're cousin, alright!" Ino replies for me.

"But only on the cheek!" I add quickly.

Konan, another one of our attackers, and Temari both ask me the same question. "So…how do you feel now?"

I smirk. "Rejuvenated, and ready to kick some ass!"

Ino smirks along with me. "And who are we to keep our team captain waiting? Come on girls! It's time to go!"

I look towards Ino with concern. "You sure you can play, Pig?"

Ino smirks. "It's a mild injury, Forehead."

I ignore the insult, and turn to my team. "Ready?"

"Of course!" Comes the enthusiastic reply. Heh. I smirk boldly.

You better run, Sasuke. Because, I'm coming for you.

And now, with nothing holding me back.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger!**

**I'm so cruel. :3**

**Did you like it? If you did, make sure to send me a review or whatnot!**

**Kay, see ya!**


End file.
